And so he met him
by Narake
Summary: Itachi's life was really boring same routine everyday until he met a suspicious new blonde that will make his life more interesting but will this new blonde find out more than Itachi wants him to?
1. Chapter 1

Warning Yaoi in later chapters and this story is in no way related to the real character's they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and not to me.

**And so he met him**

**Ch.1 Disaster life**

_**Itachi's POV**_

I woke up to the disturbing sunshine on my eyes. I hate Mondays. They are always the start of another miserable week of my school life. I know I get good grades in all but I just don't have any interest in a whole lot of things. Every time I go I feel forced to get the grades I need. I got dressed and washed my face. Afterwards I walked down stairs to the kitchen. I picked some eggs and bacon out of the fridge and started on the batter for pancakes. It was my turn to make breakfast today. "Good morning mother, father." I greeted to the pictures on the dining table that have been there since the we moved her ther gone now a car accident killed them. It was just me and my little brother Sasuke Uchiha. It was okay for me to take care of him now. Our parents died when I was eight and Sasuke three. I have been taking care of him since then. We lived with our uncle until about a year ago when I turned eighteen then I took Sasuke and moved away to our own two bedroom apartment. "Sasuke breakfast is ready wake up!" I yelled upstairs. I heard footsteps overhead '_He's awake'_ I thought. I walked over and set the table then I sat down and started eating. Sasuke came down a few seconds later scratching his head with his odd hairdo, "Good mornin' Aniki, mother, father." He said as he started to yawn. "What's wrong didn't sleep well last night?" I asked. Sasuke sat down and started to stuff his face with eggs. "Hn" was his only response. '_I'll take that as a yes then'_ I thought to myself taking a bite of pancake. After we were done I cleaned the dishes and got ready to head to school. Then I checked my watch '8:30' it takes 15 minutes to get there. "Sasuke lets go." I got in the car and waited as Sasuke got in then took off. When we got to Sasuke's middle school he got out of the car and before he closed the door he ducked his head in and said "Thanks for the ride see you after school..." Then he paused and blushed"I love you." He said then waited for my response. "Love you to Otuo." Then he shut the door and I drove off. When I got to school I was greeted by three of my friends. There was Kisame (a big muscly guy with blue hair for some reason some of the girls in our school find him attractive), Sasori (a really emotionless guy but sometimes I could swear I could feel his hand on my thigh. Oh and he likes to poke me real hard in my sides for some odd reason. He has red hair and a face that looks like my little brother but the truth is he's older than me.), and Pein (He is super possessive and loves Death note along with always trying to be the leader. He kind of succeeds most of the time. He has spiky orange hair purple eyes and a whole lot of piercings.) "Hey guys." I greeted them with one of my famous Itachi Uchiha smiles. Then I saw him in the back hiding behind Sasori the boy that would my life a lot more interesting.

"Hey brat come on out you got to meet someone." Sasori said tucking his head back to get vision of the kid crouching behind him. I even had to tilt my head a little to see the boy or at least I think it was a boy. He walked out from behind Sasori so I could get full view of him. "I'm Deidara Iwa nice to meet you." I could tell by his voice he was a definite male but you couldn't tell by his appearance. He had some muscle but you can barely see them. His frail body structure standing out with his bony skinny features. His long blonde hair brought into a high ponytail but leaving half to cover his face.

. "And I'm Sasori's old childhood friend I just moved here and I hope you'll take care of me." He continued blushing a little when he noticed I was staring at him. I just looked up into his eyes putting on the same attitude I put on with all the other new people I meet. "Hello Deidara-san I'm Itachi Uchiha nice to meet you too." I spoke in a cool tone with the formal greeting. "Oh no need for formalities if you can call me Dei-chan I'll call you Ita-chan K?" He concluded. "Alright Dei-chan." I replied figuring I could go along with the non-formal nickname act. After all introductions were done I was appointed to show Deidara around since I was the best student and we had all our classes together. After we walked around for a while I realized his true personality. He was very energetic and followed me around with a big grin spread across his face. One time I almost smiled at his hilarious jokes and personality. Of course I caught myself just in time before he caught a glimpse.

"So where's the cafeteria I'm starving." Deidara exclaimed he and I had made it through half the school day already and it was time for lunch. Its this way we just have to go down this hall then to the right. "Okay!" He laughed stretching his arms back to show he needed some rest. "Hey Itachi?" I heard him call me on my right. "Hn?" I asked. He ran up to my side. "Can you eat with me on the rooftop please?" He made puppy dog eyes like he knew they would work. "Yeah sure since it's your first day I'd be happy to." We got into the lunch line together but I guess he took a little longer guessing on something because I was out of the line before him. "Itachi hey over here!" I turned to the person who was calling my name. I walked towards the gang I usually hang out with Sasori, Kisame, Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Tobi. "Wanna eat with us?" Kisame asked with a big sharky grin. "No sorry I'm going up to the rooftop with Deidara… *cough* I mean Dei-chan." Kisame slumped down his teethy grin turning to a little frown. "He's new and you're already treating him better than me *pout*." I grinned, put my hand on his hair, and started ruffling it. "Don't be upset I'm trying to be polite." Then I looked up at everyone, smiled, turned, tucked my head back, and said "Sorry guys I'm eating with Dei-chan." I heard groans and whimpers of disappointment and one comment from Hidan I'd rather not repeat. "Itachi hurry up we won't have any time to eat!" I heard Deidara yell for me, he was standing next to the stairs for the rooftop in the hallway next to the cafeteria. I waved goodbye to the others and walked over to him.


	2. Crush?

**And so he met him**

**Ch.2 Crush?**

Deidara's POV

As Itachi walked over to me and I smiled greatly. "Dei-chan I'm ready let's go on up." I already was five steps ahead as soon as he said go. When we got to the roof we found a nice spot by the fence that over looked the campus. "I always liked high places they have such a great view." I said hair blowing in my face from the wind. "Yes it quite unique." Itachi came over and brushed the hair from my face and it made me blush. His hand touched my face when he brushed it aside and for some reason I start to blush when he touches me. "Um Itachi can I ask you a question?" I said taking a slurp of my ramen, "Hn?" He answered but kept looking at his lunch. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I think I saw his eyes go wide and he looked at me with a what-the-fuck look but pretty soon he came back to his senses. "No." Now it was my turn to be surprised. "Really do you have a boyfriend?" Again he gave me another one of the looks. "No again I don't really get into relationships that much." He began looking more relaxed but also a little stand offish. "Oh okay." I whispered just loud enough so that he could hear me. "What about you Dei-chan?" I looked up from the ground. "Umm no I don't." I said blankly hoping he would catch on. He didn't though. "Which one don't you have boyfriend or girlfriend?" He persisted hoping I would be a little clearer with my sentence. "Well I don't have either." I said praying that it would be enough. "Alright." He said and went back to eating. 'Why did he ask me that? Come to think of it why did I ask him?' Questions began swirling around in my head when I heard Itachi get up. "Well I'm done what about you?" He asked I looked down towards my empty ramen bowl, took it, and stood up. "Yeah I'm done let's get going." When opened the door to stairs I heard someone bounding up them. A boy that looked about three years younger than me ran up and grabbed on to Itachi and snuggled his head into his chest. "Anikiiiiii!" He giggled his hair was standing right on end at the back of his head. I was curious about that but more curious about the boy. 'I thought he said he didn't have a boyfriend and what's with the clingy act, oh nooo he close to someone I got to snuggle into his chest. Grrrrrr' I thought. 'Wait why do I care it's not like I like Itachi, do I? Ahh why does this have to be soooo complicated.' "Deidara!" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Itachi standing in front of me with worried eyes the young boy standing behind him now. "Uh yeah?" He stepped back and sighed. "Thought you blacked out for a minute, don't scare me like that." He rubbed his forehead and then the boy stepped out from behind him and gave me a look that said back off then he turned to Itachi and smiled. "Sasuke what are you doing here?" Itachi asked when he noticed the boy was staring at him. "Oh right well there was a bomb threat so I got off school early and since I don't have a cell phone I had to come here." He said bouncing around Itachi. "Okay I'll take you home but then I have to come back here because I need to show Dei-chan around." The boy or should I say Sasuke gave me a scowl then looked back at Itachi. "But I want you to stay with meeeee!" He yelled and sat down on Itachi's lap. "*Sigh* Fine but you have to get a visitor's pass." I saw another little bounce from Sasuke and he pulled something out of his pocket. "Already got one." During class me and Sasori started passing notes. 'Danna Idk wats happening I'm jealous and curious about Ita-chan.' I passed it over and got it again ten seconds later. 'I know wat it is. Wat?' Again I passed it back it was double the time now. 'Deidara u have a crush on Itachi.'


	3. Great day with Aniki

**And so he met him ch.3**

Sasuke's POV

"I notice that guy was staring at you Ani." I said to my beloved elder brother Itachi as we sat listening to his teacher's lecture of science. Not that my wonderful Aniki needed to listen, he was so smart he could be the one giving the lecture. On top of this boring lesson I think that my Aniki was ignoring me. Well at least I'm near him I don't want that blonde kid any were close to my Aniki! After the last class which of course had to be my last favorite subject math we started outside to walk on our way to Aniki's car.

I hugged onto his shoulder as he was driving trying to piss off the lady in the car next to us. 'Hehe I get a hot big brother while you ride with your granpa!' I thought. I wasn't always this mean it's just that Aniki was being stand offish and on top of that I caught him coming downstairs with a blonde dude. I knew my brother was gay but a blonde of all hair! When we got home Aniki went to the kitchen to start dinner. I sat in the dining room next to the kitchen with no doors to separate me from my elder brother. He nor I needed to do homework since we always finished in class.

"Ani…" DING DONG! Damn bell ruining my talking! "I'll get it." I said walking towards the door. When I opened it there was the person who I exactly didn't want to see. "Who is it?" I heard Itachi walk up behind me. "Oh Deidara it's you. Please come in." The blonde kid pushed passed me stammering in his sentences. " Oh uh um Thththankyou Ita-chan I…I well got your address from…from Sassori nno ddaannnaa sorry to intwude I mean I really n…need to talk to ya..you." Itachi looked back behind from where he was walking. "No no it's fine I was just making some dinner want some?" He asked but I guess he meant it as a rhetorical question cause he already started walking back into the kitchen still the blonde yelled, "Sure un thanks!" I sat back down in one of the dining room table and irritably glared at the blonde but I guess he didn't notice because he was staring at Itachi the whole time.

'Ugh the guy drives me crazy, first I find him coming down from the rooftop with my brother, then I catch him eyeing my brother, and now he's stalking my brother!' I thought. After Aniki was finished with cooking we sat down to the most awkwardness meal EVER. All that was said was "Please pass that…" or "This is delicious…" or "Ops sorry I spilt that…" After eating Aniki walked the blonde out to the car were said was going to DRIVE him HOME! This was supposed to be a great day with Aniki but it ended up being horrible because of HIIIIIIIIM!


	4. Car madness reviews?

**And so he met him Ch. 4**

Deidara's POV

Itachi's car was nice and comfy with dark car seats and air conditioning and even though it was really comfortable I was very uncomfortable sitting so close to Itachi. The air conditioning was cool on my face and blew my hair back. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Itachi glancing between the road and me. But once he noticed I saw him he kept his eyes on the road. I thought it was time, "Itachi?" I asked he glanced at me and 'Hnd'. "Um I well I AGH I don't know how to say this!" I started to freak out and then something happened….I'm crying. Itachi noticed and pulled over at the nearest curb. "Deidara what's wrong?" He asked concern filled his voice.

"Damn bastard*sniff* I feel horrible *cough* I'm getting jealous so easily over silly things like your little brother smiling at you. *cough* *cough*Then I get nervous when your near me and start to blush when you touch me!" I yelled not really paying attention to what I was saying but whatever it was Itachi was wide eyed. He laughed a tiny bit which irritated me a little. "Hey bast…."

He leaned in close to me and smiled one of those smiles you get when your parents let you choose dinner. Then something else happened we kissed, his tongue sipped into my mouth. 'OMG SOO WARM!' I thought Itachi was kind of like a big teddy bear right now. I don't think I should compare that to him right now though. His hand found its way up my shirt and started to pull it up while playing a little with my nipple. 'I was not expecting this.' I thought but I can't stop now it's good. I leaned up into the kiss showing him I wanted more.

Okay listen sorry it's short but if you want me to go on leave comments make it good ones and also If you have any story request leave those to okay?


	5. Car madness continuation

**And so he met him ch.5**

My shirt was off leaving my chest exposed and as soon as Itachi let his eyes fall upon it he latched on to it throwing his own shirt away in the process. Even though it the air was hot it was getting extremely hot in here. 'Good thing he has tinted windows.' I thought but it was really hard to think when my lower regions were getting harder. Itachi moved his way down till his mouth was over my crotch making me extremely hard and I almost bucked up when he started pulling my pants and boxers off.

Noticing this he held my hips down. "Eager aren't we?" He smiled and wrapped his mouth around my member fast bobbing. "AH!" I could feel him smile around my dick as he pulled off. Then he took the rest of his clothes off revealing his thick big member which made me gasp. He stuck fingers in my mouth and I gently let them in sucking them till they were nice and wet. Then he pulled them out and circled one around my entrance making me whine then he slid it in and after two fingers I didn't even notice the third. I sighed when he pulled them out making me feel empty.

"Now Deidara what do you want me to do?" He said posing the question while fisting me. "I want you ah… I… inside me!" He smiled a smile that I think only I've seen. "What part of me?" He said and I almost cried. "Your dick… PLEEAASE INSIDE MY ASS NOW!" Then my wish was filled he inched inside me one at a time making me moan. "AH 'tachi please fuck…. Me!" I barely heard his much obliged as he thrust all the way in. "AH YES!" He had hit the right spot on the first try. He kept going at a fast pace till I finally came making my but squeeze around his erection making him come.

He pulled out collapsing on top of me. Then I heard ringing, Itachi got up and picked his pants up from under the dashboard then he took out his phone. I got up and got my clothes starting to get dressed when I heard yelling from the other end of Itachi's phone. "Okay fine I will be home soon clam down, love you too, bye." He shut his phone turning to me. "We have to go my brothers having a coronary and I got to drop you off." Then he got dressed as I agreed hoping my parents wouldn't be home yet.

Thx for believing in this story just wait to see what happens when Itachi gets home and I'll fill in your request and try to do them. */_\*


	6. Sasuke's bathtime

And so he met him ch.6

Sorry for not updating for such a long time my computer's being stupid and I've been starting other stories. Gomen! I'll try harder in the future and I also apologize if you don't agree with the way I'm writing I just had an idea and put it down.

Characters don't belong to me they belong to Masashi Kishimoto though I wished they did. T^T

_**Itachi's POV**_

I started driving down the street to turn into my driveway. Dropping of Deidara turned out to be easy. His parents weren't there, so he just had to slip in the door. As I got out of my car Sasuke severely glomped me knocking me down on my back. I leaned upwards with a groan and looked at him. "Sasuke please get off, my back is killing me already." He looked at me with a shocked face for about a minute then snuggled into my chest more. Getting up with him was a challenge but I managed holding him like a child, closing my car door, and walking into in my house.

I went to set him down on the coach but he just wouldn't let go of my neck. "Sasuke let go." I said trying to pry him off. "No!" He said tightening his grip. I sighed keeping him in my arms. (Unlike I had a choice.) I looked down at his buried head in my poor chest. "Sasuke I have to take a shower and I can't do that holding you." He whimpered something incoherent. I started to walk towards the bathroom and turned on the shower seeing if he would give in. He just laid still in my arms mumbling and whimpering things I couldn't interpret. I sighed once again turning the shower back off and finally prying Sasuke of my neck.

He didn't try to glomp me again he just stood there not looking me in the eye. "Sasuke you have to get out if I'm going to take a shower." He looked to the left and pouted. "You can take a shower with me." He stated while I looked at him strangely. "Sasuke were not five…" He looked up with begging eyes. "Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?" He asked pouting with puppy dog eyes. I sighed giving in to his pleas. I turned on the shower sliding of my clothes and stepping in. Sasuke had stepped in after me sitting down immediately. "Sasuke if you want to sit why don't we take a bath and not a shower." He gave a nod and I turned the nob from shower to bath and plugged up the drain. As the bath filled I put in some liquid soap so that we'd have bubbles. (cause you can't have a bath without BUBBLES!) I sat down and Sasuke darted for my lap. It felt to awkward to have Sasuke between my legs especially after what I just did with Deidara. He laid his head against my chest and sighed. "Ne aniki?" I looked down at him as I squeezed shampoo out on my hand. "Yeah?" He smiled lightly and swam to the other side of the bath, after all our bath was huge, and looked me straight in the eye. "Do you love me?" I sighed and smiled at him. "Of course I do you're my brother." Sasuke looked as if he was angry. "More than anyone? More than that guy?" He asked. I pondered who my younger brother was talking about then I figured out who it was. "Sasuke I love you but in a different way. I love you as my brother." I heard tears falling in the tub. "But I love you…. I love you more than anyone!" With that Sasuke jumped out of the tub and ran to his room. I sighed and got out of the tub then dried off and got dressed. I walked to the door and knocked softly looking for Sasuke to answer. "Go away!" I heard from the other side. Not listening to his pleas I opened the door in which he forgot to lock and walked over to him covered up in his bed. "Sasuke please understand me I really want you to understand." He threw the blankets over his head and glared at me. "I don't want to understand! All I want is for you to love me like I do you!" I sighed yet again and ruffled his hair earning a growl and a very angry Sasuke. "Sasuke, I love him…. Please let me. I can't love him without your blessing." Sasuke looked at me and brought his hand to caress my face. "He may be your lover but he will never be your brother." He said a smile spread on his face. At this time I must've looked like a puppy that was just given a treat because Sasuke took one look at my face and laughed uncontrollably. I just pouted and left him to sleep all too excited about telling Deidara tomorrow.


End file.
